Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Rated: T+

**WARNING: OOC,TYPO,ALUR KECEPETAN,PDII,VOICE,Mengacaukan Sejarah,Newbie,DLL.**

Don't like Don't read!

* * *

**28 April 1945 12.37 P.M**

Di sebuah reruntuhan gedung di kota Berlin, terlihat seorang pemuda berpakaian Nazi Jerman dengan Perempuan berambut merah yang memakai seragam Tentara Merah yang sedang pingsan. Pemuda berambut kuning A.K.A Naruto hanya menatap Perempuan itu dengan cemas.

Naruto P.O.V

Halo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah seorang tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin, saat ini aku sedang bersembunyi dari ledakan roket katyusha bangsat itu!. Ngomong-ngomong kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana aku membawa perempuan berambut merah itu ini dikarenakan si merah ini disaat mencoba menembak ku ia hampir terkena ledakan roket katyusha dan badan terhempas ke tembok dan pingsan karena tak tega jadi kutolong saja. Sekarang aku mencoba menghubungi garis belakang untuk meminta bantuan.

Naruto P.O.V End

"_Naruto kepada Pasukan Jerman Ke-XI Jawab!...Ku ulangi Naruto kepada Pasukan Jerman Ke-XI Jawab!_"Kata Naruto dengan walkie talkie

"Bangsat kenapa tidak ada respon!"kata Naruto dengan marah hingga membuat si Kyuubi terbangun

''Siapa Kau?"Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap tajam Naruto

"Aku adalah Stabsfeldwebel (Sersan Mayor) Uzumaki Naruto Pemimpin Pasukan Jerman Ke-XII Di Berlin"Kata Naruto

''Mengapa kau menyelamatkan aku Nazi Brengsek!"Kata Kyuubi dengan marah sementara di Dahi Naruto sudah muncul tanda perempatan.

''Apa Kau bilang Nazi Brengsek...Dasar Komunis Keparat!"Kata Naruto dengan sebalnya

''Siapa Yang Kau Bilang Komunis Keparat Nazi Brengsek!''

''Memang kau Komunis keparat!"

"Merah!"

"Kuning!"

''Banci!"

''Cewek Barbar!"

"Kuning Tai"Karena perkataan Kyuubi tadi Naruto pun pundung dipojokan dengan aura hitam menggelilinginya

"Mengapa kau menyebutku kuning tai"Kata Naruto sambil nangis anime

''_Mengapa orang seperti nya bisa diangkat dengan jabatan Sersan Mayor_"Batin Kyuubi sambil sweatdrop

''oke abaikan kejadian yang tadi...Mengapa kau sangat membenci Nazi?"Kata Naruto setelah sembuh dari depresinya

''Apa aku harus bercerita kepadamu hah!"Kata Kyuubi sambil setengah membentak kepada Naruto

''Kau Harus bercer-Apa itu?"Kata Naruto sambil melihat ke cela-cela reruntuhan itu. Saat ia lihat adalah sekumpulan Tentara Merah mungkin 13 orang yang sedang berjalan ke reruntuhan tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Naruto hanya menatap sebal Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum kemenangan kearahnya. Ia pun mengambil senjata PPSh-41 milik Kyuubi dan mendekati Kyuubi dan mengecup kepala Kyuubi. Sementara Si Kyuubi wajahnya hanya merah padam, Naruto pun tersenyum jahil didepan Kyuubi dan berlari pergi meninggalkannya beberapa saat setelah Naruto meninggalkannya Kyuubi pun berteriak "AKAN KUBUNUH KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO!".

* * *

Sementara Kyuubi melakukan sumpah serapah kita lanjut ke Naruto. Naruto saat ini telah berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan reruntuhan itu, namun disaat ia tengah berlari. Dia kaget karena didepannya ada Tank T-34, Tank itu pun menembakan senapan mesin kearah Naruto. Naruto tak tinggal diam pun dengan cepat berlari kearah tembok yang setengah hancur untuk berlindung namun moncong meriam tank tersebut pun mengarah ketembok dan menembakan meriamnya. Naruto pun terpental kira-kira jaraknya 5 meteran, Naruto pun jatuh tersungkur sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Naruto pun hanya pasrah karena sebentar ia akan mati akan tetapi setelah menembakan meriamnya tank itu hanya berjalan pergi. Naruto pun hanya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya, Naruto pun mulai berdiri kembali dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Setelah ia berdiri ia pun berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju gedung bekas gudang yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan senjata,amunisi,serta obat-obatan.

Setelah ia sampai di pintu gudang ia pun memutar knop pintu. disaat pintu itu terbuka terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan. Seluruh gudang kini telah menjadi tempat menyimpanan mayat, Banyak sekali mayat-mayat tentara Jerman yang telah tidak utuh lagi ada kepalanya yang putus, kaki dan badan terpisah, dan lain-lain. Ia pun hanya menatap sedih tumpukan mayat teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu. ia pun mengambil beberapa amunisi dan obat-obatan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan gudang itu.

Disaat Naruto meninggalkan gudang itu, Naruto hanya berjalan tertatih-tatih sambil memegang kuat senjatanya itu. Beberapa saat Naruto menengok kekanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa apa daerah yang ia lewati aman dari Tentara Merah atau tidak.

Naruto P.O.V

Brengsek! kenapa tadi ada Tank bangsat itu. hah daripada marah-marah lebih baik aku cepat-cepat mencari tempat persembunyian dulu. ngomong-ngomong telah 13 hari aku dan teman-teman ku berjuang mempertahankan Berlin, banyak teman seperjuanganku yang tewas namun hanya aku saja yang masih hidup. apa ini memang takdir ku, kok malah ngomongin soal takdir ya lama-kelamaan nanti aku seperti Neji saja.

Naruto P.O.V End

* * *

**Disuatu tempat di kota Berlin**

"Sasuke Apa kau berhasil menemukan Naruto?"tanya seorang perempuan berambut pink

''aku belum berhasil menemukan Naruto!"kata seorang berambut raven A.K.A Sasuke

''Kita sudah beberapa hari kehilangan kontak dengan Pasukan Jerman ke-XII yang diketuai Naruto"kata Sakura

''Menurut kabar yang beredar dari beberapa Prajurit kita katanya Pasukan Naruto itu telah dikalahkan oleh Pasukan 2nd Belorussian Front yang dipimpin oleh Marsekal Kyuubi"kata Sasuke

''APA MARSEKAL KYUUBI! MAKSUDMU MARSEKAL KYUUBI YANG MEMILIKI JULUKAN SI PEMBANTAI DARI TIMUR!"Teriak Sakura

''jangan teriak Sakura...Inikan baru kabar yang beredar kan bisa jadi berita ini bohong"Kata Sasuke

''huh mungkin kau benar Oberfähnrich Sasuke"

''Ngomong-ngomong Sakura nanti beritahu Oberstleutnant Shikamaru bahwa besok pukul 13.00 siang akan di lancarkan serangan terhadap Tentara Merah di arah selatan Berlin"Kata Sasuke

"Baik Oberfähnrich Sasuke!"

"Baiklah Sakura aku pergi dulu"Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disitu

''_Naruto cepatlah kembali kami tidak bisa berperang tanpa bantuanmu_"Batin Sakura

TBC

* * *

Rumus Bahasa:

Oberfähnrich : Sersan Kepala

Oberstleutnant : Letnan Satu

Halo Author gaje ini telah kembali...Bagaimana cerita diatas bagus atau jelek Gomen ne kalau jelek

SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1435 HIJRIAH XD

Mohon Kritikan, dan saran

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Kishimoto-sensei

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Rated: T+

Chapter 2

Don't Likes Don't Read!

* * *

**20 April 1945**

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura membatin sendiri. Ia pun pergi keluar tenda untuk menyusul Sasuke untuk menuju Markas utama Nazi Jerman di Berlin Selatan. Terlihat Sasuke yang saat ini Sedang mengendarai sebuah Mobil Jip.

"T-tunggu Aku Sasuke!"Kata Sakura sambil berlari mendekati Jip Sasuke

''Cepatlah sedikit Sakura"Kata Sasuke dengan malas

Sakura pun menaiki jip Sasuke. Sasuke pun mulai menyalakan mesin mobil jip nya dan segera berangkat ke Arah Berlin selatan. Selama Perjalanan mereka berdua hanya bisa melihat Kengerian Perang Berlin, Banyak sekali mayat-mayat warga sipil yang tidak berbentuk karena kemarin malam wilayah yang dilewati Sasuke dan Sakura di bombardir total oleh roket katyusha.

''Kapan Perang ini akan berakhir Sasuke?"Tanya Sakura

"Entahlah seperti Perang ini masih lama untuk berakhir apalagi dari kedua pihak tak akan yang mau menyerah apalagi kesalahan Si Danzo bangsat itu yang menghasut Hitler-sama untuk menyerang Uni Soviet padahal Hitler-sama telah mendatangani sebuah perjanjian bahwa tidak akan terjadi serang-menyerang dari pihak Soviet maupun Jerman"Kata Sasuke Panjang lebar

''Ya mungkin Perang ini akan masih lama untuk berakhir Sasuke"Kata Sakura

''Semoga Perang bangsat ini cepat berakhir"Kata Sasuke

* * *

_**Sementara itu di Berlin Timur**_

Saat Ini Naruto sedang berjalan bertatih-tatih untuk menuju kearah Berlin selatan dengan sekuat tenaga. Sambil membawa PPSH-41 milik Kyuubi di tangannya, sambil berjalan dengan nafas terengah-engah Naruto pun beristirahat disebuah reruntuhan gedung bekas gereja. Sambil memulihkan tenaganya. Naruto pun mengambil sebuah buku kecil di tangannya sambil membacanya dengan serius. Ia pun Kaget setelah membaca informasi tentang Kyuubi

**Nama: Kyuubi**

**Umur: 23 Tahun**

**Tempat,Tanggal Lahir: Leningrad, 30 Januari 1923**

**Nama Kecil: Kurama**

**Julukan: Si Pembantai Dari Timur**

**Pangkat: Marsekal**

**Info: Kyuubi atau bisa dipanggil Kurama adalah seorang gadis kelahiran di Leningrad yang bergabung dengan partisan Soviet dan menjadi seorang marsekal perempuan pertama dan termuda di Uni Soviet. Ia dulunya gadis yang sedikit tomboy dan tsundere namun semua itu berubah ketika tempat tinggal Kyuubi diserang oleh Nazi Jerman. Seluruh temannya, sahabatnya, dan kekasihnya tewas dan yang mengerikan ia sendiri melihat ibunya sendiri yang diperkosa oleh Tentara Nazi dan di tembak mati didepannya. Sejak saat itu Kyuubi mulai bersifat dingin dan kejam terhadap orang-orang jerman.**

"_Apa! jadi begitu ya….ngomong-ngomong kata buku ini ia bersifat dingin dan kejam terhadap orang Nazi Jerman. Namun kenapa ia bersifat Tsundere didepanku tadi ya? Ah sudahlah"_Batin Naruto

Naruto pun menutup buku kecil itu dan menaruhnya kembali ke saku bajunya. Ia pun bangun dan bergegas melanjutkan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Berlin Selatan. Disaat Naruto berlari ia secara tidak sengaja menemukan seorang gadis remaja berambut putih yang mengenakan seragam tentara merah yang tergeletak di pinggir jalan dengan keadaan terluka.

"_Apa mungkin aku harus menolongnya…..tapi dia kan seorang prajurit wanita soviet dia bisa saja membunuhku namun seperti keadaannya sekarang sedang terluka…Yosh! aku akan menolongnya dan semoga setelah aku menolong tidak ada kejadian yang sama seperti saat aku menyelamatkan Kyuubi"_Batin Naruto

Akhirnya Naruto pun menolong gadis itu. Ia menyeret pelan gadis itu kedalam semak-semak untuk menyembuyikan badan gadis itu. Setelah menyembuyikan gadis itu Naruto pun mengeluarkan kotak peralatan medis untuk mengobati gadis itu. Ia pun membuka seragam gadis itu secara pelan-pelan sambil tidak melihat bagian atas gadis itu (A/N: Jangan ngeres :v ) Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Naruto pun selesai mengobati gadis tersebut. Dan terakhir Naruto menutupi bagian luka tembak di perut gadis itu dengan perban. Naruto pun segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu namun sebelum pergi ia menaruh sebuah catatan di pinggir gadis itu.

* * *

**Berlin, 21 April 1945 lokasi : Markas Rahasia Nazi Jerman di Berlin Selatan**

Sementara itu dengan Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai di Markas Nazi Di Jerman Timur. Sasuke dan Sakura pun Turun dari jip dan berjalan kearah pintu masuk. Mereka disambut oleh Kakashi dan Shizune di pintu masuk.

"Selamat Datang Sakura….Sasuke!"Kata Kakashi

"Bagaimana Keadaan Jerman Selatan Kakashi?"Tanya Sakura

''Ya kalian sudah tau lah kondisi Jerman Selatan saat ini"Kata Kakashi dengan santai

''Daripada basa-basi disini cepat masuk kalian sudah ditunggu oleh Shikamaru dan Tsunade!"Kata Shizune dengan tegas

''Baik Shizune" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pintu masuk bersama Sakura

Saat ini sedang terjadi rapat penting di Markas Nazi Jerman di Berlin timur. Semua pemimpin tinggi Nazi Jerman ikut juga dalam rapat penting ini. Karena rapat ini membahas tentang serangan pembalasan Nazi Jerman atas penyerangan Uni Soviet di Berlin timur dan Berlin selatan secara bersamaan yang berdampak sangat negatif bagi Nazi Jerman. Tsunade pun mulai membuka rapat tersebut

"Jadi bagaimana apa kalian semua setuju untuk menyerah kepada Pihak sekutu maupun Soviet atau melakukan serangan balasan yang terakhirnya kita pasti kalah"Kata Tsunade dengan serius.

''Saya tidak setuju Tsunade-sama daripada menyerah begitu saja lebih baik kita melakukan serangan penghabisan terhadap Soviet dan Sekutu di eropa barat"Kata Gaara pemimpin Berlin bagian utara

'' Kita hanya akan kalah jumlah Gaara-san coba lihat saja pasukan Sekutu di Eropa Barat saja berjumlah 500.000 Ribu Tentara sedangkan Soviet malah jauh lebih besar sekitar 2.500.000 Juta Tentara sedangkan kita hanya 85.000 Tentara Pikirkan lagi"Kata Sasuke

''apalagi kita kehilangan kontak tentang Pasukan Naruto yang berjumlah 40.000 di Jerman Timur"Kata Sasuke dengan sedih

''menurut kabar yang beredar kan Pasukan Naruto berhasil di bantai habis oleh Pasukan BF 2nd yang Dipimpin oleh Marsekal Kyuubi yang tergolong kejam"Kata Sakura

"Itu kan hanya berita yang beredar belum tentu benar"Kata Jiraiya pemimpin Berlin bagian tenggara

"Mungkin….Baiklah yang setuju melakukan serangan balasan kepada Soviet angkat tangan"Kata Tsunade dengan lantang

Sekitar 50 anggota rapat angkat tangan. Tsunade pun melanjutkan

"Yang tidak setuju angkat tangan"

Dan yang mengangkat tangan sekitar 20 anggota rapat. Akhirnya mereka semua setuju untuk melakukan serangan pembalasan bagi Uni Soviet.

TBC

* * *

Sorry updatenya lama Reader-san. Karena Author banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata

Mohon Kritikan, Saran, Serta dukungannya  
Arigatou Gozaimasu

Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Kisah Cintaku Disaat Perang Berlin

Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Menceritakan Beberapa Pengalaman Naruto Selama Pertempuran Berlin/Bad Summary

Pair: NaruKyu dan SasuSaku

Rated: T+

Chapter 3

* * *

**22 April 1945 21.00 P.M Berlin Selatan**

setelah rapat penting di Berlin selatan. Saat ini semua tentara Nazi sibuk untuk membangun beberapa pertahanan sebelum serangan Soviet ke Berlin. Mengapa Soviet menyerang Berlin padahal Jerman akan membalas serangan soviet. Ini dikarenakan Gaara Pemimpin Berlin bagian utara tewas terbunuh oleh penembak misterius. Karena pemimpin Berlin bagian utara tewas maka terjadi kekosongan kekuasaan di Berlin utara.

''Hoi Sasuke…Kita harus cepat sebentar lagi tentara merah akan kesini dengan membawa sekitar 230.000 Tentara ke arah Berlin selatan"kata Unterfeldwebel Neji

"Baiklah….Minna kita harus cepat!"Kata Sasuke

"BAIK SASUKE-SAMA"Teriak semua Tentara Jerman

* * *

**Pinggiran Berlin Selatan—Markas Soviet**

Di sebuah markas Soviet di pinggiran Berlin selatan. Saat ini semua pemimpin Tentara Merah yang ditugaskan untuk menguasai Berlin sedang melakukan rapat khusus untuk mengatur strategi untuk menguasai Berlin bagian selatan.

"Kyu-chan bagaimana rencanamu menyerang Berlin selatan?"Kata Mei

''Betul itu kata Mei…bagaimana rencanamu untuk menyerang Tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin selatan Marsekal Kyuubi"Kata Nonna

''Um…Begini pertama-tama kita harus menghancurkan benteng pertahanan Tentara Wehrmacht di Berlin Selatan..jadi kita memerlukan Artileri roket Katyusha di garis belakang dengan jumlah banyak dan kau Mei aku akan memberimu Divisi Tank T-34..rute pasukanmu dari stasiun kecil disebuah wilayah di Berlin selatan dan menuju kearah utara "Kata Kyuubi

''Mengapa Divisi ku harus berjalan keutara"Kata Mei

''Sebab rute Divisi mu sama dengan rute 1 BF yang akan diterjunkan melalui kereta api barang''

''Baiklah"Kata Mei

''Kedua…Tentara Wehrmacht tergolong tentara yang tangguh apalagi didalam seluk-beluk terhadap jalan-jalan dan gedung di Berlin, karena rute Divisi Mei dan Divisi BF 2nd ku melewati jalan yang berdempetan dengan gedung gedung besar jadi ada kemungkinan Tentara Wehrmacht akan mengepung kita dari dua sisi jadi untuk semua Divisi tolong awasi setiap gedung yang kita lewati jika ada musuh tembak saja mengerti?"Kata Kyuubi dengan serius

''Mengerti''kata Mei (lagi)

"Terakhir….Nonna aku tugaskan kau untuk memimpin Divisi Artileri Roket Katyusha. Ku percayakan Divisi itu kepadamu"Kata Kyuubi sambil menatap Sakuya

''Baik Marsekal Kyuubi!"Kata Sakuya sambil memberi hormat kepada Kyuubi

"Baiklah besok pukul 06.00 pagi kita akan mulai invasi kita ke Berlin…Aku nyatakan bahwa rapat ini berakhir ''Kata Kyuubi

Semua anggota rapat pun keluar dari ruangan itu kecuali Kyuubi yang masih duduk di kursi rapat itu.

"dan Aku akan mencarimu Uzumaki Naruto"Batin Kyuubi

* * *

**23 April 1945 05.45 A.M **

Saat ini Nonna sedang menyuruh Pasukan Divisi artileri untuk segera memasang roket katyusha ke peluncur roket. Sementara itu Divisi Tank T-34 sudah mulai berangkat menuju Berlin selatan, dan untuk Divisi nya Kyuubi sudah berangkat dari tadi.

''Semoga berhasil di garis depan Mei"Kata Nonna kepada Mei yang sedang duduk diatas Tank T-34

''Kau juga Nonna"Kata Mei sambil melemparkan sesuatu kearah Nonna

"Apa ini?"Tanya Nonna

''Ini jimat keberuntunganku''Kata Mei

''Terima kasih Mei"Kata Nonna

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan pergi dulu ke garis depan…..Semua jangan sampai kalah"Kata Mei kepada pasukannya

''URA!''Teriak pasukannya dengan semangat

Sementara itu dengan Tentara Nazi di Berlin Selatan

"Semua cepat ke posisi kalian masing-masing karna sebentar lagi Tentara merah akan tiba"perintah Sasuke kepada Pasukan Jerman

Semua pasukan Jerman pun segera menuju ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dan semua pemimpin pasukan saat ini sedang serius, karena perang ini adalah perang perang paling brutal sepanjang sejarah. Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, dan semuanya terlihat sedikit takut karena ini adalah perang besar mereka (A/N: Shikamaru, Neji, dan Sakura tidak pernah ikut dalam pertempuran di garis depan)

"Seperti ini akan merepotkan"kata Shikamaru dengan malas

''Dan juga sangat menyebalkan"lanjut Neji sambil memegang senjata Moshin-nagant 1891

"SEMUA CEPAT BERLINDUNG!"Teriak Sakura sambil berlindung di parit pertahanan

Tiba-tiba terlihat dilangit banyak sekali roket katyusha yang akan menyerang posisi mereka. Mungkin jumlah roket katyusha itu berjumlah 50, semua pasukan Jerman pun segera berlindung di dalam parit maupun di reruntuhan gedung.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Ledakan pun terdengar keras di posisi pasukan Jerman. Beberapa saat setelah roket katyusha berhenti menyerang pasukan Jerman pun kembali ke posisi semula namun gara-gara roket itu pertahanan Pasukan Jerman pun banyak yang rusak. Tentara Jerman pun juga ada yang terluka, tentara yang terluka pun segera dibawa ke garis belakang untuk menerima pengobatan medis.

"Cepat bawa mereka ke garis belakang…Mereka telah banyak kehilangan darah"kata seorang prajurit medis sambil mengobati beberapa Tentara Jerman yang terluka.

''Tolong aku!….ini sakit"kata seorang tentara Jerman yang terluka

"Ibu tolong….Tolong"Kata seorang tentara cilik yang terluka. Kepala pun dielus oleh Sasuke

"Sabar saja nak…sebentar lagi kau akan di obati"kata Sasuke kepada tentara cilik itu sambil tersenyum

"T-terima kasih "kata Tentara cilik itu

* * *

**Sementara itu dengan Kyuubi**

"Semua disaat kita sampai ke medan perang segera turun dari kerete dan berlindung mengerti?"kata Kyuubi kepada Pasukannya

"Mengerti Kyuubi-sama"kata salah seorang prajurit

30 menit kemudian Pasukan Kyuubi pun sampai. Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti dengan mendadak membuat gerbong sedikit terguncang. Beberapa saat setelah kereta berhenti berguncang pasukan pun membuka pintu gerbong dan turun, Kyuubi pun ikut turun. Ia menyuruh pasukannya untuk berhenti di dekat gerbong kereta yang terguling. Divisi Tank T-34 Pun datang dari arah selatan.

"Demi Tanah Air….Demi Stalin SERANG!"Teriak sambil berlari menuju ke posisi pertahanan Jerman

''URA!"Teriak sambil mengikuti Kyuubi dari belakang

Tentara pun dengan nekat berlari kearah parit pasukan Jerman. Banyak Tentara merah yang tertembak mati namun Tentara merah tidak kenal menyerah. Divisi Tank T-34 Pun menembakan meriamnya kearah parit-parit Pasukan Jerman. Beberapa tembakan berhasil mengenai parit Pasukan Jerman.

"Neji cepat ambil senjata Panzersherk dan tembakan kearah Tank T-34 itu"Kata Sasuke sambil menembakan senjata mesin kearah beberapa Tentara Merah.

"Baik Sasuke"Kata Neji sambil berlari didalam parit untuk mengambil senjata Panzersherk

''Brengsek! Mereka terlalu banyak….Peluru ku juga sudah mau habis"Kata Sasuke sambil melempar Stik Granat kearah Tank T-34

"Sabar saja Sasuke-kun kita harus mempertahankan daerah ini sampai titik darah penghabisan"Kata Sakura

''Jika kita mundur kita akan mengurangi jumlah korban dari pasukan kita Sakura"Kata Sasuke

Namun jika kita mundur itu sama saja dengan pengecut" Kata Sakura sambil menembakna senjatanya kearah musuh

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena sikap Sakura yang pantang menyerah

Saat ini Naruto sedang berlari dengan bertatih-tatih dengan cepat karena ia melihat di arah Berlin selatan terjadi Ledakan roket katyusha dan bunyi-bunyi tembakan. Mengapa ia harus ke medan perang padahal ia bisa kabur meninggalkan teman-temannya, ini disebabkan ia diberi perintah oleh Hitler untuk memberikan perintah menyerah kepada Tentara Merah. Hitler sudah mengetahui jika melawan Tentara Merah dengan jumlah pasukan yang sedikit hanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

''Brengsek aku harus cepat!"kata Naruto sambil berlari

Tiba-tiba di kejauhan terlihat Danzo yang sedang membidik Naruto dengan senapan sniper. Danzo ingin membunuh Naruto karena Danzo sangat iri dengan Naruto yang selalu dapat perhatian dari Hitler sedangkan Danzo tidak.

"Rasakan ini bocah tengik"kata Danzo sambil menarik pelatuk senapan

DOR!

TBC

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat reader-san tentang chapter ini...Apakah jelek, gomen ne kalau jelek  
Mohon Kritikan, Saran, Serta dukungannya ^^

Review Please!


End file.
